Royal Deception
by inuyashaluv0528
Summary: AU Kagome worked as a whore at a lowly whore house. She was one day saved by a mysterious hanyou and somehow ended up in a kingdom she never knew. Will she and her hanyou reunite before a conspiracy begins?


**Royal Deception**

Author's Notes (A/N): There are none for this chapter. Read ending notes instead.

* * *

Story Intro: This story takes place in sometime in the past. The time is not clear, but it seems to be in the medieval yet beyond area. There are no specific details to go through, as the time period is not very important. Just note that there is a king of a land. That does not mean that there are kings in other lands. There is just one king and one king only, no lords or smaller kings. But although there is no royal court besides the servants and maids serving the king that rules all, there is a queen and princesses and princes. The clothing is all different style so try not to hurt yourself while trying to figure out what country's style the clothing are from. 

And now…the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (and that fact is quite literal too)

* * *

Royal Deception 

Chapter I

* * *

_The ideal way of life is not the wealthy, nor the poverty, but it is instead the most basic way of all: Love.

* * *

_

Kagome stood shivering in her skimpy outfit, her foot bare and frozen. She massaged her arms with her icy hands and rubbed her long, peach-white legs against each other in a vain attempt to keep warm. Her chocolate-brunette hair was down far past her shoulders but that did not help one bit in keeping her exposed back warm. The shirt she wore was nothing like a shirt at all. It was more of a very see-through net with a milky white bra underneath. The naked skin of her curvaceous waist glowed in the dim candle light. The tiny skirt that barely hung on her hips were slacking even lower. From where the skirt ended on her high upper thighs, a pair of glossy leather boots began. Heels of the length of at least three inches grew from the heel of the boot.

If Kagome was allowed to walk on the busy streets in the city, she could stop any man in his tracks with just one small glance. But no, she was trapped in the dirty whore house located on a hill far away from the glorious downtown, and she wasn't allowed outside unless she was bought for the night with some drunken man. Instead, she had to stay and perform her filthy tasks everyday; she had to dance in front of a horde of live audience made up of drunken males every night just to get enough food for supper.

"Kagome, you're next!" Her disgustingly ugly boss hollered from outside the freezing dressing room she was in. Kagome just grunted in reply, not really having the interest in replying with full words at the moment.

She hastily pulled on a silky cloak (that was for performance props only) and slipped it on. Grabbing the doorknob unhappily, she made her way down the hallway, groaning when she say her boss, Jaken, waiting for her at the entrance to the stage. Her boss always managed to grab her in places she didn't like whenever she passed. Kagome always avoided encountering her boss at all cost. It didn't seem like she could run this time, but it really wouldn't hurt to try.

"I…I have to go get something from my dressing room." She stuttered. Damn, she really couldn't lie, could she.

"No, no, my dear, we don't have the time. All the people are waiting." Jaken said and smiled, flashing his sickeningly yellow teeth at her. Kagome groaned. This encounter was unavoidable. She slacked her shoulders and slumped forward, preparing for the worst.

And indeed, her boss grabbed her behind roughly, then, with his hand still on her back, shoved her right into the bright spotlight.

Although Kagome could not see the audience below clearly, she could tell that it was full house again. It was always that way when she came on to perform. Sometimes, being the most beautiful in the whore house wasn't such a good thing after all. Wanting or not, she allowed the silky robe to slide down her shoulders and fall to the ground. She could just feel all the eyes on her skin, burning with lust and desire. Just the feeling sickened her. She could almost hurl when she heard a muscular voice in the crowd below yell out a price to take her home for the night.

At once, everyone in the whore house began to scream and cry out prices to buy Kagome, one number bigger than the other. Soon, Jaken had to reveal himself from back stage and start the bidding, before the show was done. That was how it almost always was. Except, with all the other sluts, the people usually started bidding after the show was done. But this happened to Kagome more often than necessary.

Kagome was getting both cold and impatient. She didn't care if she was bought. She would just kick the hell out of the guy and then spend the rest of the night eating all his food and drinking everything she could find that didn't include alcohol. Just when Jaken was about to set a price, the double front doors of the room flew open with a loud bang. Almost everyone turned to see who it was.

Kagome's jaw dropped open with shock and disbelief. It was a male that entered. But not just any male, the handsomest, most attractive male she had ever seen in her entire career as an entertainer. But what was most surprising of all, he had two furry puppy ears on top of his head! As Kagome's eyes traveled further down his body, she noticed he had lustrous, silky hair (that practically covered the ears) in the most peculiar shade of silver, almost white, that reached all the way down to his lower thigh. His glistening amber eyes were like two drops of molten gold that any woman would die for. So in many a words, he was dazzlingly stunning.

"How much is this woman worth, I want to buy her." The newcomer said confidently, as if he had all the money in the world.

Kagome came out of her trance immediately after hearing those words, yet still unable to remove her auburn eyes from his golden ones. _He is just another one of those men, Kagome, he's nothing special_, Kagome tried to calm herself. But strangely, her heart just seemed to beat faster with each second he was in the room. Her whole body seemed to be reacting to him, and she suddenly felt not so cold. Why was it that way? How could she, a girl you would call experienced at males, still get so worked up over a guy? Didn't she promise herself she would never like a guy because they were so disgusting? Still somehow, this guy was different, he was special, like non other. There was something about his face that made him beauteous yet innocent, like he's never touched a woman before.

"And how much are you willing to pay, sir?" Jaken asked in an oily tone, as if that could coax the young man to pay more than required.

"Keh, as much as it takes to beat all the other people in here."

"Does forty thousand sound alright?"

"Is that all you ask? 'Cause a guy that looks as selfish as you is bound to ask for a lot more, right?"

"So what is the amount you're willing to give, then?"

"How 'bout four million? I've got that much to spare."

All the people watching gasped, including Kagome. Four million? What was this guy, rich? For someone so young to have forty million to throw around is not bad. But that would mean Kagome had to kick his butt and eat all his food. Strangely, she really didn't want to harm him.

"It's a deal then. You may have her for the night."

Jaken turned his fat body around and pulled Kagome toward him by her wrist. The young man that had just bought her approached and somehow managed to yank Jaken off Kagome without her feeling too much pain. He then placed himself between Kagome and her boss, as if he knew what her boss did to her.

For the first time in many years, Kagome actually felt comfortable in a man's arms. This young man's arms were solid yet gentle enough to not hurt her back. His soft clothing smelt dimly like the earth after a ferocious thunderstorm. Kagome sighed, getting lost in the newly gained and rare comfort.

"I'm taking her with me."

"Fine with me." Jaken replied grumpily. Kagome couldn't help but smirk. Getting saved from groped and getting to watch her boss get mad; that's two birds with one stone. One stone…talk about the stone…Where was he leading her? It seemed like he was just going outside, but now it felt like he was leading her to the large hill by the dark forest.

The bright, full moon above illuminated the male's clothing clearly. Kagome now knew why it was so comfortable. He wore an old-fashioned kimono-like-clothing, mainly fiery red, beside the black laces in the sleeves. His pants somewhat matched his top, perfectly in fact. It just suddenly occurred to Kagome, as they were sitting down on the damp grass, that she was actually really curious about this male.

"It's a mess back there," The young man mumbled to what seemed like himself more than her. He turned his head to look at her. His eyes had a vicious scowl on them, but Kagome saw past that, she saw the concern deep within. "Hey, what 're you lookin' at, woman?"

"For a guy that seemed so gentleman-like before, you sure seem rude." Kagome said with a slight hint of arrogance in her voice.

"Yeah, well, if it weren't for me, you'd been forced to sleep with some guy you don't even know." He said with matching loftiness, with ,however, a small characteristic smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Kagome felt quaintly offended, which she decided was completely against her personality.

"Whatever, big guy. If you're so tough, then what's your name?"

"And why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"Who care's about you."

Kagome narrowed her eyes. This guy was awfully unwilling and stubborn. Perhaps it was just her, but she didn't see anything wrong in telling another person her name.

"Well, whether you care or not, you did save me, so I'll tell you my name."

"Keh." The young man in red rolled his stunning gold eyes. Kagome sighed, tired of his haughty attitude.

"My name is Kagome, and it doesn't matter to me if you want to tell me yours."

The girl smiled. She was a master at reverse psychology, especially having used it on the guys that purchased her temporarily in telling her where they hid their food.

"I won't tell you then."

Kagome looked shocked and angry. This guy was surprisingly intransigent. She had a feeling that she was going to have to go to her wits end to find out what his name was.

"Please," she decided to try the soft way before prying it out of him, "I really want to know, you seem like a pretty nice guy."

"Keh, like I'll fall for that. What am I? Stupid?"

"Well, maybe you are, for not telling me your name!"

"I thought you didn't care if you know or not!"

The mysterious young man got onto his knees. It seemed like Kagome really pushed him too far. But she didn't really care, not as long as she got what she wanted.

"Well, I do, so tell me!"

"Why should I!"

Their voices grew louder and more extravagant until the young man allowed out his mouth a string of colorful insults at no one in particular. Kagome fell silent immediately, wondering if she had angered him.

"Look, woman, if you really want to know my name that bad, its Inuyasha, got it?"

_Inuyasha…_Kagome recited in her mind. What an interesting name that was. Didn't it mean dog demon?

"Thank you." She said politely, giving him the biggest smile she could muster. Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a smirk.

Soon, they were both laughing at the pointless argument they had. Kagome couldn't help but give note to the crystal clear voice the young man had. But even though she got his name, she still had one question.

"Inuyasha, why do you have doggy ears?"

He suddenly became quiet. Kagome felt, for the first time in a long time, nervous. She didn't have the slightest clue why she intuited such an emotion, but someplace deep within her heart she knew maybe it was because he was too valuable to lose. However the exact reason was unknown to even her.

"I am a hanyou." Inuyasha finally said, after a long period of pure silence, for the exception of the crickets loudly chirping in the forest. The tone he had spoken the words in was, in a way, sad and ashamed. It made the dark night seem at once sinister and more serious.

"You say it as if you are ashamed of it."

"I am. It's not exactly an honor to be half blooded when there are so many full blooded demons around you."

"But I don't think the fact that you are a half demon makes you any worse."

Inuyasha turned his head to her angrily. "Why won't you just understand, woman? It doesn't matter what you think! Its everyone else that cares. Who cares about a whore from a whore house?"

"I'm not a whore, Inuyasha, and don't you ever say that I am." Kagome said in a final tone, frowning somberly. Inuyasha closed his mouth, as if he was going to say something but changed his mind.

"Whatever, woman."

"And my name is not Woman, it's Kagome, Ka-go-me."

They sat in silence. The refreshing breeze surrounded them and allowed their quietness to become something deeper.

Kagome didn't know if it was just her, or was her heart beating faster and faster again? She felt her body heat up as Inuyasha's presence grew more definite and the atmosphere was so soundless that she could hear his breathing clearly.

"Inuyasha…" She began, not really knowing what to say but she was willing to do anything to break the silence.

Abruptly, the bushes not far from they rustled. Kagome gasped in shock. Someone was definitely there! Who was it? What did they want?

"Stay near me." Inuyasha said and stood up slowly, his amber eyes in the direction of the sound. Kagome nodded quickly and stood up with him. She wasn't about to stay seated if she was attacked.

As suddenly as the sound, Kagome felt a rough hand sneak up to her mouth from behind her. She immediately kicked in self defense, only to get her foot caught by her attacker. She tried to scream. No sound. Inuyasha still didn't realize what was going on behind him. Why can't he think smarter?

Kagome swung her arms wildly, hoping in would either hit the person behind her or attract attention of the hanyou in front. Her arms were stopped harshly by the attacker. She grunted and jumped as high as she could with one leg. Then she leaned back and…With a bang she and her attacker fell to the grassy floor and they started to roll down the hill.

Everything was a whirl of colors and sounds. Kagome came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, her attacker far beside her. Torches were appearing from the edge of the forest and she heard Inuyasha call for her. It almost seemed like she got the wind knocked out of her, because she was unable to move or budge. Her body seemed like it was not hers to control anymore.

"Inu…yasha…" She whispered weakly, her throat as dry as sand in a scorching desert. She licked her lips, but her mouth was as dry as her throat.

Her breath was slowly returning to normal. As if her soul returned to her body after almost dieing, she felt a burst of energy surge through her. _Inuyasha!_

She climbed up the hill as fast as she could with her aching ankle. It would seem that she had twisted it when she was rolling down the hill. Nonetheless, that was the least of her concerns. She made it up the hill.

A terrible sight greeted her eyes, and she was both startled and scared at the same moment. Inuyasha was ambushed by two muscular and tall males dressed in black and red. Their clothes looked familiarly like the ones Kagome had seen before, somewhere. Kagome grabbed an innocent stick from the ground and started her assault on one man. The men, unfortunately for Kagome, turned their attention to her and held her so that her hands were unmovable. Inuyasha pulled out from a sheath Kagome never saw before an old and battered sword. The men laughed gruffly at his weak weapon and Kagome felt slightly disappointed. She had been expecting him to do an heroic rescue and save her from the evil villains. _Well, I know now that he's no knight in shiny armor_.

Inuyasha smirked and unexpectedly, his sword grew to three times its original size. Kagome gasped in wonder and horror. His sword could do that? Why didn't he do it earlier? No matter, with regained confidence, Kagome kicked the guy in front in a place he'll never forget and kicked the guy behind her in the shin as hard as she possibly could. Both men fell onto the ground clenching the parts that hurt and howling with pain.

Kagome turned with triumph to see what Inuyasha was doing. To her terror, three more guys had appeared and a fourth one was climbing up the hill from the other side!

Counting to three, she gathered up her courage and was walking toward the guys bullying Inuyasha when the hanyou's sword got pried out of his hands and came flying at her. Dodging it by falling to the ground, Kagome soon found an attacker on top of her, trying to pull off her shirt.

"Hey! I'm no whore, get your hands off me!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, trying her best to push the rudely roaming hands off her stomach.

To her great surprise, the hands and the body above her moved away. She heard a quiet yet familiar voice beside her speak. Her eyes widened at his words.

"Kagome, is that you?"

* * *

Author's ending notes: To those who didn't get it, it was the guy that was on top of her that said her name. There will be no more confusions after this chapter and I'll try to make the chapters longer. There will be no more ending notes from next chapter on. 


End file.
